75 segundos
by Alize Janthy
Summary: sin ti no soy nada más que un frasco vacío, uno que si te pierdo, será solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo tire a la basura. -hiro- advertencia: One-shot yaoi (chicoxchico) (hamadacest) (hidashi) escrito a peticion de una fan 3 (no me arrepiento).


**Estos personajes no son de mi autoría, pertenecen a Disney y Marvel, y yo solo los uso para fin de diversión creativa literaria para los fans que gozan de este género.**

 **Sin ánimo de ofender y con la libertad de creación que otorga fanficion este one-shot es yaoi (chicoxchico). Si no te gusta este género recomiendo no seguir leyendo.**

 **-diálogos-**

7.5 segundos.

Es increíble como en unos pocos segundos pueden llegar tantas ideas, tantos recuerdos… se dice que momentos antes de morir puedes ver pasar toda tu vida frente a tus ojos. No soy una persona que se guie por dichos, la razón y las bases científicas comprobables siempre han sido mi guía ante todo, por la misma razón en este momento podría decir con certeza que el dicho es cierto, aunque no sea yo el que está entrando a un edificio en llamas sé que mi vida está por terminar por que esta persona a la que desesperadamente me aferro se ha convertido en mi vida en todo lo que soy. No eh guardado nada para mí y sé que si suelto tu mano te llevaras todo contigo.

Pero en qué momento firme tal sentencia de muerte? Podría ser cuando con el impulso de un niño de tres años oculte mi rostro en tu pecho, mientras apretaba tu mano lo más fuerte que podía al recibir la noticia de la muerte de nuestros padres y con lágrimas en los ojos rogué por tus brazos sabiendo que estando tan cerca mi corazón enviaría sigilosamente un mensaje al tuyo haciéndote pronunciar delante de todos que tu cuidarías de mí.

Así es, fui yo quien descaradamente robo tu juventud para hacerla mía, para que cada mañana el primer rostro que vieras fuera el mío, para que cada tarde soleada te quedaras dentro de casa jugando conmigo y cada noche… me arrastrara a tu cama, a tus brazos, a tu pecho, robándote hasta el aliento alegando feas pesadillas.

Y mi mal hábito se alargó por mucho tiempo… mentiría si dijera que me esforzaba en alejar las imágenes de nuestros padres, hacía mucho que los había olvidado. En esos dibujos familiares que el psicólogo obliga a hacer a los niños que han sufrido algún tipo de trauma, la cabeza de tía Cass podría fácilmente aplastar a los otros dos personajes –lo acepto jamás fui un gran dibujante- que sospechosamente para el artista se encontraban recluidos al otro extremo de la hoja.

Convencidos por la rápida superación de un problema de "adultos" no paso mucho tiempo para que todos supieran que en mi retorcida cabeza se generaban problemas más grandes, "mente prodigio" me etiquetaron así como los recipientes en la cocina "haciendo una comparación infantil", pero no me queje, porque la sonrisa que me mostraste me hiso querer más… más cerca de ti, y quien no querría estar más cerca de su ídolo si pudiera, personas hacen filas por horas para salúdalos aun si no les dirigen ni siquiera la mirada, pero tú no… tus ojos estaban siempre posados en mí, el chico de ocho años de cabello despeinado que resolvía fácilmente problemas de secundaria, me di cuenta, aunque siempre desviaras la mirada cuando volteaba y sonrojado regresaba a mi trabajo. Estaba feliz tal vez debía molestarme al ser observado todo el tiempo pero no lo estaba, no si eras tú.

Esto dio pauta a nuevas preguntas… estaba bien con clases como matemáticas y física, pero todos en la escuela se enfrentaban a "nuevas inquietudes" es como le decía el profesor de salud a los cambios hormonales. A los chicos les llaman la atención las chicas –pues a mí me llama la atención mi hermano y es un chico- No me refiero a ese tipo de atención Hiro- recuerdo que el profesor me contesto mientras todos reían y yo recibía una palmada en la cabeza de un chico junto a mí -Lo entenderás cuando crezcas, que seas un genio no significa que debas entenderlo todo-. Que ofensivo como si no supieran que esas "nuevas inquietudes" no se derivan más que de las sustancias químicas llamadas hormonas que produce el sistema endocrino -simple química- Y a las chicas les atraen los chicos.

Como Emma Devinson en quinto grado que me llamo al patio trasero después de clases porque quería decirme "algo importante" que sorpresa se llevó cuando un chico alto, de cabello negro azabache igual al mío solo que bien peinado no la dejo terminar su confesión porque me tomo del brazo furioso arrastrándome lejos y aún más grande debió ser el ver cómo me gritabas en un parque cercano, no lo dije entonces pero la habría rechazado aunque no me hubieras dicho nada- prometo enfocarme solamente en mis estudios- te prometí. Podría enojarme contigo pero no lo hice, porque sabía que al ver lagrimas corriendo, me atraerías hacia ti, te conocía también. Ya lo había dicho mi mente retorcida sabia como manipular a las personas.

Pienso que mis inquietudes hacia ti fueron creciendo en ese momento, comencé a sentir con más desespero la necesidad de querer saciarlas, aunque sabía que no podían ser satisfechas por completo -Porque somos hermanos, Hiro.- Lo lamento te puse en una situación horrible, pensé que estaba listo para escuchar la respuesta… pero no, aun así te grite, lo lamento me dolió que no me quisieras de la misma forma en la que te quería yo. En ese momento lo arriesgue todo y perdí. Tu mano que siempre se pasaba por mi alborotado cabello se acercó pero se detuvo antes de tocarme abriendo un abismo por donde cayó mi corazón.

Viviendo en la misma casa, compartiendo el cuarto y a pesar de eso éramos como extraños y que más podía hacer si no podía ni verte a los ojos, hablamos un par de veces pero si no hubiera sido por mi estúpida arrogancia esas conversaciones pudieron durar horas de estar contigo, horas que perdí. Todo el mundo culpo de mi comportamiento a la adolescencia, siendo sincero llegue yo mismo llegue a pensar en esa posibilidad a que talvez con el tiempo esos sentimientos desaparecerían.

Cumplí los trece años al mismo tiempo que había terminado la preparatoria, que me dijeras lo orgulloso que estabas me hacía feliz, tal vez demasiado… la herida estaba sanando y no quería volver abrirla –ahora la universidad, deberías entrar al departamento de robótica tenemos un excelente programa.- Y estar contigo todo el tiempo, verte reír con otras personas, que las chicas te coqueteen y estar juntos aunque no pueda tocarte… no soy masoquista –tu universidad de nerds, no lo creo, tengo otros planes.- pensé en obligarme a cerrar esta herida, pero al mismo tiempo la hice más grande.

La verdad es que sabía que odiabas las peleas de robots tal vez por eso me gustaron más, quería olvidarte a cualquier precio, haciendo cosas que odias, metiéndome en problemas. Puede ser que en lugar de alejarte te haya acercado más, diría que no fue a propósito pero había encontrado los pequeños rastreadores en mis chaquetas hace mucho. Así nuestra relación se volvió más estrecha entre meterme en problemas y tú llegando a rescatarme… hasta esa noche…

–dime cuando vas a usar ese enorme cerebro para algo útil-

-algo como entrar a tu escuelita de nerd´s, ya te lo dije eso no es para mí-

-y la correccional lo es, por que las peleas de robot son ilegales-

-las peleas de robots no son ilegales… apostar en las peleas eso es ilegal pero siempre estarás ahí para cuidarme-

-Hiro lo siento pero ya no más, no quería decírtelo así pero me mudare-

-Que…?-

-estoy muy ocupado con mi proyecto en la universidad así que me trasladare a los dormitorios de la escuela-

-que! Pero no puedes!-

-lo lamento Hiro pero la familia no puede estar junta por siempre-

-POR QUE NO?! Sabes que te quiero tadashi! NUNCA! deje de quererte!-

-lo se…-

\- … tanto así me odias…-

-no lo pienses ni por un segundo Hiro! Te quiero más de lo que puedes imaginar! Es por eso que debo irme!-

Sentí como si arrancaran los puntos de sutura a una herida que recién comenzaba a sanar, el pecho me dolía tanto que podía sentir como la sangre de mi destrozado corazón comenzaba a ahogarme inundando mi garganta, aunque sabía que era físicamente imposible…

Esa noche no llegaste a casa y mi estúpido cuerpo no pudo resistir más el cansancio ni el dolor cayendo rendido… al despertar ya era tarde, tía Cass me dijo que subiste por una maleta mientras dormía y que comenzarías a quedarte en la escuela aunque tu mudanza no estaba programada hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Pensé en los momentos que no volverán, tu sonrisa ya no sería lo primero que vería por las mañanas, tu perfume no invadiría más la habitación… que hice mal… mis desesperados esfuerzos de olvidarte no sirvieron para nada y el dolor que sufí por tanto tiempo, fingiendo que estaba bien con solo ser tu pequeño hermano no importó, todo fue en vano si al final te había perdido… -estúpido Tadashi! Tome mi robot, todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado y salí sin decírselo a nadie.

Las peleas de robots en las que había participado hasta ese momento siempre eran iguales, adolecentes con demasiado maquillaje negro que dejan la escuela para ganar dinero en las peleas. -Un juego de niños- esa noche quería algo más grande, el premio mayor en el callejón kashiwayama sería mi escape de la realidad.

Estaba destrozado por dentro, así que tenía que destrozar algo por fuera –puedo intentar, lo arme yo mismo- el hombre frente a mí, grande, egocéntrico, seguro de tener el mundo a sus pies, son de los que más me incitan a escarnecerlos. Comportándome como cualquier niño torpe de mi edad, para luego destrozarlos de un solo golpe. –Y adiós pequeño yama- Estafar a un hombre de casi dos metros y ridiculizarlo frente a tanta gente podría ser peligroso pero yo… ya no tenía nada que perder.

A nadie le gustan perdedores, pero yama los odiaba más que nada, sobre todo cuando es él el que pierde. Yama me tomo por la sudadera y me arrojo contra la pared, mientras les decía a tres de sus matones que me dieran una lección. Normalmente en este momento es cuando aparecías al rescate, pero sabía que esta vez no pasaría. Uno de los matones a mi derecha formo un puño con su mano, listo para dar un golpe, apreté el estómago tanto como pude pero aun así caí de rodillas al perder todo el aire –eso es todo lo que tienes- no estaban usando toda su fuerza, lo supe porque el golpe que me dio otro de los matones solo me saco un poco de sangre del labio. –a nadie le gustan los malos perdedores, yama- dije entre una risa cortada mientras me levantaba.

Los tres matones se hicieron a los lados dejando pasar a su jefe, yama me tomo por la camiseta, levantándome con un solo brazo, pude ver como el único matón que no me dio ni un solo golpe volteaba el rostro a otro lado al ver el enorme puño de yama dirigirse a mi rostro. Yama era del tipo que toma impulso antes de dar el golpe y en ese pequeño momento me di cuenta que eso es lo que buscaba, no era el dinero fácil, no era romper la promesa que te hice. Si quería romper algo… pero no solo eso, pensé que con un poco de suerte yama me dejaría por fuera como me sentía por dentro… respire profundo y cerré los ojos pensando en ti esperando el golpe final. El cual tardo más de lo que esperaba así que abrí lentamente los ojos para encontrarme con – tadashi?- el matón que me había sacado el aire se encontraba tirado en el piso doblado de dolor.

Peleabas contra el brazo de yama para que no me diera el golpe pero su otro brazo por el esfuerzo comenzaba a apretar más fuerte de mi camiseta comenzando a ahogarme –tada… tadashi.- viste que mi rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo, y le diste un codazo en la nariz a yama mientras que vi la oportunidad de darle un puntapié en la entrepierna haciendo que me soltara y callera de rodillas.

No dijiste nada en todo el camino a casa, estaba feliz del rescate pero seguía enojado contigo así que después de estar lo suficientemente lejos del callejón kashiwayama te dije que te detuvieras.

-am… lamento que te involucraras… y… bueno… como sea, seguro que tienes que regresar a los dormitorios… so… yo me voy desde aquí.

-la casa no queda para ese lado

-quien dijo que iba a la casa

-hiro! A donde se supone que vas… otra pelea?!

-está lejos de aquí y como deje al "pequeño yama" yama no se presentará

-y que me dices de cómo te dejo el a ti?

-si bueno eso no es de tu incumbencia!

-por supuesto que lo es, me prometiste que no volverías a las peleas de robots!

-y tu prometiste que no me dejarías nunca!... Solo vete…

No quería que viera mis lágrimas, pero fue inevitable… avente tu mano al intentar tocarme y nuestros rostros se cruzaron, estabas lastimado y no solo físicamente había algo en tus ojos, pensé que era odio e intente alejarme pero me detuviste obligándome a subir a la motoneta.

La tía Cass dejo las luces encendidas pero ella no estaba en casa, debió salir a buscarme, y me seguiste hasta el cuarto sin decir una palabra, comenzaba a ponerme nervioso. –muy bien pues estoy en casa ya puedes irte- el sonido del seguro en la puerta me obligo a voltear -no voy a escapar si es lo que piensas- no era eso, te deslizaste lentamente contra la puerta hasta quedar sentado, me asuste, me puse de rodillas para ver la herida en tu rostro quite la gorra que siempre usas y pude ver que tu pómulo izquierdo estaba algo hinchado, acerque lentamente mi mano pero recordé que me odiabas, no querías tener nada conmigo así que me detuve a pocos centímetros. –lo siento, cuando llegue tia Cass le diré que te de algo de hielo- comencé a cerrar mi mano y alejarla, tus ojos se abrieron como platos tomaste mi mano y la pusiste en tu rostro, –yo no te odio- me diste un beso en la palma de la mano y mi corazón se aceleró.

-lo lamento tadashi, que te hayas herido por mi culpa…

-no llores hiro, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti

-perdóname tadashi te puse en una situación muy difícil… te prometo que todo será como antes, me esforzare en ser tu hermano

-lo siento hiro, pero no puedo…

-qué?!... por favor… no digas eso…

-intente ser solo tu hermano pero no lo resistí, quise alejarme para no lastimarte… y míranos…

-no me dejes tadashi por favor, esto es todo mi culpa… yo… seré mejor…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a ahogarme las palabras salían con dificultad, toda parecía dar vueltas, y el corazón que pensé se había destrozado por completo dio un vuelco al sentir tus labios sobre los míos –lo lamento hiro pero ya no me importa que seas mi hermano- con tu pulgar limpiaste el camino que habían dejado las lágrimas en mi mejilla, me diste otro beso e intente torpemente seguir tu ritmo, lo lamento nunca quise a nadie más que a ti, así que no soy muy bueno besando, aun así sentí algo en tu beso… desesperación, parecía que te habías estado conteniendo por mucho, esa fue la primera vez que me di cuenta sobre cómo te sentías, el porqué de tus acciones, pensé que era yo el único que estaba sufriendo –perdona hiro, pero solo en mis sueños pensé que esto pasaría… será mejor ir despacio…- si puedo hacer algo por todo lo que te hice pasar lo are, me levante sobre las rodillas y las puse entre tus piernas a fin de acercarme más, me abrazaste, coloque mis manos en tus hombros y acerque mis labios a tu oreja –no podría, no después de esperarte por tanto tiempo- mis labios se movieron a ese lugar justo debajo de la oreja y te bese, pero olías tan bien y tu sabor era mejor del que alguna vez imagine… asi que mi lengua probo tu piel y mis dientes se reusaron a soltarte, debió doler porque tu agarre se volvió más fuerte, tal vez deje una marca pero no pareció molestarte por el contrario tus manos se metieron a mi camiseta subiendo por mi espalda, el corazón me iba a mil, sentía que saltaría de mi pecho en cualquier momento, los latidos eran tan fuertes que rebotaban en mi cabeza. No quería que notaras lo nervioso que estaba así que me separe un poco colocando mi mano en tu pecho –tadashi tu corazón- -no quería que lo notaras- sentí una especie de oleada de calor recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, coloque mi otra mano en tu cuello mis labios se separaron y te bese. Nuestras bocas encajaban tan perfectamente que parecían tener vida propia, queríamos más y nuestras lenguas se reusaron a ser excluidas de las caricias, apreté tu cabello como si tratara de unir nuestros rostros en uno solo, tus manos danzaban por mi cuerpo hasta que una toco el hueso de mi cadera, no pude soltar un pequeño gemido separándome –lo siento hiro pero ya no lo resisto- me empujaste contra el piso y te pusiste sobre mí, no pude evitar sorprenderme pero luego solo te sonreí, mi cuerpo estaba tan ansioso como el tuyo –está bien- nuestras bocas se unieron nuevamente como imanes, rodee tu cuello con mis brazos mientras acariciaba tu cabello, no quería dejarte ir. Sentí un pequeño jalón, tu mano había desabrochado mi pantalón…

Inhale por la boca, provocando un sonido, mi corazón volvió a acelerarse –demonios es la campana de la entrada- nunca me había gustado esa campana pero en ese momentos no sabía si odiarla por alejarme de ti o amarla por avisar que tía Cass había entrado a la casa.

–Demonios!, tia Cass-

-se enterara en algún momento-

-tadashi!-

-de acuerdo-

Te sonreí nunca te había visto actuar así, estabas tan vivo, me tendiste la mano para levantarme y el momento después de eso jamás, jamás lo olvidare –ahora bajo tia Cass! pero antes- te agachaste y susurraste en mi oído –te amo Hiro- me diste un tierno beso y saliste. No pude evitarlo me quede inmóvil, estaba tan feliz que los ojos se me inundaron y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

El regaño de tía Cass no fue tan largo como esperaba, siendo sincero no comprendo la mayor parte de lo que dice y creo que ella tampoco. Como sea, estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me importo, penosamente diré que tuve que ir a terminar algo en el baño…

-todo bien-

-si… si am… no es nada yo solo… solo… hay demonios…-

-hiro tienes la bragueta abierta, yo podría haberte ayudado con eso…-

-cállate tadashi! Tía Cass está abajo… por cierto que fue lo que te dijo-

-no es nada solo estaba angustiada porque estoy aquí y no en los dormitorios-

-le dijiste que regresaras a casa-

-así es, solo tengo que recoger algunas cosas y regreso- me quede inmóvil viéndote tomar tu casco –tranquilo bebe volveré enseguida- me diste un beso y reaccioné. Sé que suena egoísta y hasta un poco tonto pero después de lo que había pasado no quería estar alejado de ti y perder más tiempo, una salida nocturna, aunque sea a la escuelita de nerds podría darme tiempo de estar contigo a solas. –puedo ir contigo?- sonreíste y nos dirigimos a la universidad. Con suerte podríamos terminar lo que empezó en la casa, O no… ya eran altas horas de la noche y el laboratorio estaba repleto, tengo que aceptar que fue asombroso, imaginaba un lugar lleno de nerds con lentes sentados jugando con bobinas de tesla.

Cuan equivocado estaba, a simple vista podría decirse que todo era un caos pero cada chico, cada invento se movían agitadamente sin estorbar a los demás, bueno eso exceptuándome porque una chica de cabello negro con morado tubo que gritarme para que no fuera atropellado por su bicicleta de suspensión electromagnética. Gran invento para una fanática de la velocidad, gogo tomago me dio la bienvenida al laboratorio de los nerds, creo que estaba un poco molesta por que su bicicleta seguía sin ser lo suficientemente veloz, como sea justo tras ella había un chico de cabello en rastas calibrando una red de rayos de plasma, la cual por poco me atraviesa hasta que el chico me advirtió de la zona de seguridad, luego me lanzo una manzana que podría a ver sido su almuerzo, a través de los rayos cortándola en rebanadas tan finas que podía ver tras ellas fue asombroso, pero el ver la forma en la que estaban acomodadas las cosas en su escritorio fue… muy raro, normalmente yo tengo todo por todos lados la verdad es que a veces me tardo más tiempo en los proyectos porque tengo que buscar las herramientas o pedirlas prestadas. Que fue el caso de la chica de cabello morado que llego corriendo a tomar una llave y siendo perseguida por el chico alterado.

Todos estaban tan concentrados en sus proyectos que no se daban cuenta del mundo que los rodeaba, me hice a un lado para que una enorme bola de carburo de tungsteno seguido por una chica de cabello amarillo y lentes no me aplastara. No nos dirigió la vista ni por un segundo o lo fingió para poder hacer un tipo de "estiramiento" a tadashi lo cual me molesto bastante y no es que estuviera celoso… bueno tal vez lo estaba, pero el que le gustabas a la chica que después me entere le decían honey lemon era un hecho, lo sé por qué te veía como yo lo hacía.

Como sea, se dio cuenta de mi presencia y corrió a saludarme gritando, porque rayos no se quita los audífonos! Y aunque debo reconocer su ingenio en química, no te daría ni a ella ni a nadie.

En ese momento te vi, había admiración en tus ojos y no solo con ella, con cada invento, el ver a tus compañeros esforzarte tanto en sus proyectos parecía alentarte a no querer quedarte atrás… Podría ser demasiado ambicioso pero también quería eso de ti, tu admiración.

Por fin a puerta cerrada, te acercaste con una cinta adhesiva me puse nervioso y sentí como el corazón comenzaba a acelerase –tadashi…- -tranquilo no voy a hacer nada…- me diste un beso para distraerme, lo cual funciono perfectamente porque fue hasta que arrancaste la cinta del brazo que me di cuenta -hiro él es baymax-.

Baymax un robot enfermero, que muy creativamente se activa cuando escucha la palabra "auch" que fue lo que dije porque esa cinta realmente dolió.

-escaneo completo, tienes una pequeña abrasión epidérmica en tu ante brazo, yo recomiendo un espray antibacterial y afecto de la persona querida-

-por una abrasión epidérmica? Lo siento hermano pero creo que lo hiciste muy sensible

-no, déjame ver, baymax cual fue tu diagnóstico completo?-

-abrasión epidérmica en antebrazo derecho y el escaneo también rebelo niveles altos de dopamina, feniletilamina, serotonina, y norepinefrina… diagnostico… enamoramiento-

Sentí el calor inundar mis mejillas y sé que lo notaste porque soltaste una pequeña risa, no pude hacer más que agachar la mirada demasiado avergonzado para verte… te acercaste y tomaste mi rostro entre tus manos obligándome a verte te agachaste y tu rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del mío, mis labios se entreabrieron deseosos de unirse con los tuyos, posaste tu vista en mis labios pero no me besaste pasaste tu pulgar delicadamente sobre ellos, provocándome un ligero hormigueo como el de una pequeña corriente eléctrica que se extendía, se sentía tan bien, bese tu pulgar, moviste tu dedo hacia mi barbilla haciendo que mi labio inferior se abriera un poco más… por fin acercaste tus labios a los míos y yo cerré los ojos pero de nuevo nuestros labios no alcanzaron a tocarse, el grito del chico de rastas wasabi nos distancio, algo sobre que un sandwich invisible no era ciencia. –Este no es el mejor lugar-

Lo sabía, y luche contra esa poderosa fuerza de atracción que sentía hacia ti, tome tu mano y bese tu palma separándome. Odiaba la idea de tener que ocultar lo que sentía por ti, recordar que nuestro amor era algo que no debía ser.

–entonces… porque un robot enfermero?-

-bueno… digamos que existía una personita a la que conocí mucho tiempo atrás, no mentiré cuando llego a este mundo lo odie por completo, el robo toda la atención de mis padres ellos lo miraban como la cosa más preciada mientras yo estaba parado a un lado… pero esa pequeña creatura hiso algo muy peculiar abrió sus ojos con pesadez pero no vio a las personas que lo miraban con tanto amor, no, me miro a mí… solo a mí, directo a los ojos y sonrió. No puedo describir la sensación pero fue como si el resto del mundo se apartara! Este pequeño tenía todo un mundo nuevo que explorar, tenía tantas cosas nuevas, recibía tanto amor pero en ese momento solo me vio a mi como si fuera lo único importante en su mundo! Pasaron los años y no podía separarme del pequeño quería que siempre fuera así, no quería dejar de tener la sensación de ser necesitado, que lo era todo para alguien. Escuchando a mis peticiones y de una manera muy extraña una tragedia azoto a la familia… mis padres murieron, dejándome solo con el pequeño. Estaba triste sí, pero lo que más me dolía eran las lágrimas del niño de tres años a mi lado, como pude desear algo tan egoísta, el pequeño había perdido a sus padres solo porque yo no quería separarme del… me sentí horrible pero aun así dentro de mi sonreí y lo atraje a mi pecho diciendo que cuidaría del siempre.

Así lo hice aun viviendo al resguardo de tía Cass, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que había cosas que de las cuales yo no podía hacerme cargo. No soportaba el verlo enfermo, me dolía el hecho de no poder hacer nada al respecto. Pensé en estudiar medicina, pero eso me hubiera robado tiempo, el que quisiera estar conmigo a cada momento me hacía tan feliz pero sabía que esos momentos tendrían que terminar y cuando lo hiciera, cuando mi pequeño hiro se alejara… aun seguiría estando contigo.

-no me alejare tadashi, ahora que por fin estás conmigo no te dejar ir-

-ni yo a ti-

Minutos después conocí al profesor Callagan, el creador de las leyes de la robótica, inventor de los pernos de suspensión electromagnética, un modelo a seguir dando clases en la universidad!

Estaba reconsiderando seriamente la idea de la escuelita de nerds, buenas personas, uno de tus ídolos como profesor, el evitar los planes malvados de la chica rubia…

-Es una pena que estés decidido con las peleas de robots si entraras a la escuela podríamos compartir laboratorio y tener proyectos juntos hahaha-

Esas palabras disiparon todas las dudas…

-si estudiaras aquí… pero no te gusta mi escuela de nerds… so…

-lo hare -

-wooow no pensé que sería tan fácil…, hiro no tomes decisiones tan a la ligera-

-no es así, es… es estupendo! tengo que entrar, si no entro perderé la cabeza!, tienes que ayudarme a entrar!-

Note por tu sonrisa picaresca que pagaría muy caro por la ayuda, claro no es que me quejara. Llegamos a casa y me senté a trabajar en el proyecto, estaba muy emocionado sabía que podía inventar un proyecto lo suficientemente impresionante… bueno pensar que podía era diferente a trasladar algo al papel.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado en el escritorio y tampoco cuantas bolitas de papel había lanzado, pero el ancho de mi libreta había disminuido considerablemente. Me encontraba frustrado, molesto y con sueño, no tenía nada, era el momento más importante para sacar al "genio" y mi cerebro se había vuelto totalmente inútil.

-acabado a los catorce… que triste-

-jamás voy a entrar-

-oye, no perderé mi fe en ti, solo necesitas un poco de inspiración-

Alce la vista, en tus ojos podía ver que era verdad pero eso solo me puso más nervioso, el miedo a decepcionarte a ti, más que a nadie solo me hiso llenar de angustia. No desvié la mirada estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, te sorprendiste la sola idea provocaba que mis ojos comenzaran a llenarse de agua.

Todo desapareció, todo el miedo, la angustia, la frustración no quedo nada todo fue cubierto por una suave ola de calor proveniente de mis labios, no lo esperaba tus manos yacían en mis bazos evitando que me moviera, una lástima porque quería tomar tu rostro y profundizar ese beso pero no, tus manos apretaron el agarre contra la silla. No querías que este beso llevara a otra cosa, era un beso suave y dulce que contenía todo tu apoyo y cariño en él. Solo me deje arrastrar, envolver por ese maravilloso sentimiento.

Te separaste lentamente y yo me quede inmóvil en la silla como a alguien al que le acaban de quitar el aliento, literalmente. Comencé a abrir pesadamente los ojos mientras intentaba bajar de lala landia, la sonrisa que me diste elevo un sonrojo a todo mi rostro al ver lo complacido que estabas con mi reacción.

No estaba molesto, estaba terriblemente avergonzado. Me levante de la silla y camine a la cama fingiendo un bostezo.

-me voy a dormir, tal vez así me lleguen las ideas-

Me tendí en la cama dándote la espalda y fingiendo que pe había dormido abruptamente, dejándote parado en medio de la habitación

-hiro… hii…rooo… estas dormido?-

-si…-

-y como es que respondes…-

-es mi subconsciente-

-no me digas…-

-lo es… estoy profundamente dormido-

-Bueno entonces… no sentirás eso-

Sentí tu mano rosar mi cuello y me estremecí pero no cedería tan fácil, lancé un ronquido.

-muy bien pues si estas tan dormido-

Tu rostro se pegó a mi cuello, sentía tu respiración en el, tu mano se deslizo por debajo de mi playera a mi cintura, ya no sabía cómo reaccionar me estaba perdiendo, el cuerpo me temblaba rogando por otra caricia.

-quien necesita dormir-

-CHICOS YA DUERMANSE!-

-aparentemente nosotros…-

Nadie conocerá persona más inoportuna que tía Cass.

La mañana siguiente dese encontrarme con los brazos de tadashi aun alrededor mío, pero no fue así en vez de eso encontré una nota que decía: me fui a la universidad, concéntrate en tu proyecto te recompensaré por ello bebé, confió en que lo lograras, solo busca otro ángulo. Te amo hiro- tadashi. P.D. tira la nota no querrás que tía Cass la encuentre.

Eso es definitivo pero… no podía dejar de sonreír a la nada al ver escrita con la letra de tadashi un -te amo, es lo que siempre soñé.

-que haces cariño?-

-que! Nada-

-podrías bajar a darle de desayunar a mochi tengo muchos clientes-

-de acuerdo tía-

-qué es eso?-

-am… que esto? O no es nada un am… notas sobre la capacidad reacción negativa en un campo magnético aislado en…-

-maravilloso, me encantaría escuchar el resto pero tengo clientes…-

Por suerte tía Cass no entendía nada sobre ciencia, y ya se había ido antes de que terminara de inventar cosas. Arrugué la nota y la puse en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, la arrojaría a la basura, después…

Ya casi era medio día y yo seguía sin ideas, no sé en qué momento fue que llegue a la cama de tadashi, solo sé que ahí estaba inhalando su aroma. Levante el rostro de su almohada y note como justo en la división había un pequeño agujero que dejaba ver la cabecera de mi cama al otro lado.

-tal vez empiece a preocuparme…-

Acerque mi rostro al agujero y pude ver no solo mi cama sino a mi robot de peleas en una orilla, la idea me llego como un golpe, había encontrado mi proyecto! y todo gracias al aparentemente pervertido de tadashi.

Gogo, Wasabi, Fred y Honey nos visitaban seguido, ya sea por la buena impresión que les cause o por ser tu hermano, me visitaban seguido para ayudar con el proyecto y poco a poco en esa semana nos volvimos más cercanos, podría decir que se volvieron mis amigos aunque todavía tengo bien vigilada a Honey.

La semana paso volando y aunque no pudimos estar mucho tiempo a solas, cada minuto fue maravilloso, aun tenías que ir a la escuela y yo pasaba horas en el proyecto.

La última noche antes del gran día estaba muy nervioso, no podía dormir y solo daba vueltas en la cama, no sabía si lograría entrar, en verdad lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, miles de aspirantes intentaran sorprender a los jueces y ganarse un lugar en la universidad y yo un chico de catorce años competiría contra ellos.

Pensé que estabas dormido pero no fue así, lo primero que sentí fue tu pecho contra mi espalda, me di la vuelta y estabas recostado a mi lado, me lanzaste una sonrisa y comenzaste a acariciar mi cabello

-qué pasa?-

-es solo que en verdad quiero entrar-

-lo harás hiro, tu tecnología es asombrosa-

Tus labios se posaron delicadamente en mi frente, luego en cada parpado, rosaste mis labios pero no te detuviste bajaste a mi cuello y deje escapar el placer de mi boca.

-tadashi por favor…-

-hiro… no podemos, mañana es tu gran día, no podría hacerte eso… solo esperaremos una noche más… te prometo, are que valga la pena-

-tadashi te eh esperado cada noche durante catorce años, no hay nada que dese más en este mundo-

-a partir de ahora tendremos cada noche… te diré que, Mañana, cuando oficialmente seas parte de la universidad cumpliré todas tus demandas… ese será mi regalo-

Y finalmente tus labios se sellaron contra los míos.

La tecnología a mi alrededor era sorprendente, me había preparado para la presentación pero en el podio el micrófono estaba muy cerca, mis manos sudaban, las palabras no salían y el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones.

Tus labios se movieron con palabras de aliento, enmarcadas con esa hermosa sonrisa que pensé iluminaria cada uno de mis días, vi tus ojos vibrantes, cargados con el sueño de verme triunfar, resplandeciente de emoción, de orgullo, ya no existía nadie ningún espectador, ni siquiera me importo el profesor callahan en primera fila, en ese momento solo deseaba mostrarte lo que había logrado por ti, lo que había logrado alcanzar con tu apoyo, colocaste tu fe en mí, tu amor… la presentación termino y la gente aplaudía frenéticamente, se susurraban complacidos entre ellos y el sonido de sus aplausos inundaron el auditorio dejando desapercibidos los labios del presentador que se movieron formando una frase que nadie comprendió, excepto el muchacho al que iban dirigidas, lo dije en ese momento frente a todos… te amo.

Ondeé la carta de aceptación con orgullo, tratándola como lo que era, la entrada a tu mundo, el pase a todo lo que había soñado, y por qué no extraoficialmente la promesa de que esta noche serias todo mío.

Tía Cass invito a todos nuestros amigos a la cafetería, pero tú y yo, ya teníamos otros planes.

-los alcanzamos en un rato-

Así sin más, sin un porque, sin excusas, nos alejamos de todos, mañana nos preocuparíamos por inventar excusas de por qué no llegamos, mañana, no esta noche.

-dilo de nuevo-

-qué cosa?-

-en el podio, leí tus labios… es la primera vez que me lo dices-

-Qué?... No, no lo es… -

Lo era no me había dado cuenta pero lo era, jamás lo había dicho, esas palabras nunca salieron de mi boca, no importa cuántas miles de veces lo repitiera en mi mente, nunca se las dije a esa persona a la que le pertenecían, no podía creerlo esas palabras eran mi guía todas mis acciones, todo lo que era, cada paso que daba o retrocedía era por esas palabras, todo era porque te amaba, vi tu rostro lleno de ilusión, perdóname, el amarte es con lo único con lo que eh vivido era algo tan imprescindible que nunca me detuve a pensar en que tenía que decírtelo, el que tú te volviste mi vida, todo lo que soy. Ahora me doy cuenta, no tuve un momento, siempre fue así, desde pequeño hasta ahora, mi vida siempre has sido tú, no deje nada para mí, sin ti no soy nada más que un frasco vacío, uno que, si te pierdo solo será cuestión de tiempo para que lo tire a la basura. Y aun así solo me arrepiento de no haber dicho lo mucho que te amaba antes que el sonido de la alarma de incendios sonara, de eso y de no haber tenido fuerza suficiente para retener tu mano y no dejarte ir, aunque luego me odiases por ello.

Alize.


End file.
